Dwts6
The fifth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. 18 celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan will be the host for this season. This season began on December 29, 2013. Previous season: http://pl.dwtsfiction.wikia.com/wiki/DWTS5 Contestants The 9 contestants who competed were: Couples The 18 celebrities and professional dancers who competed were: left Scoring chart : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. : 'Dance chart' Judges scores & viewers votes In each episode, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Week One Witam w pierwszym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie będą tańczyć czaczę lub walca angielskiego. Panie zaś zatańczą wspólne, nieoceniane contemporary. Zaczynamy! 1. Theo & Karina – cha-cha-cha "The Way You Move"—OutKast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4uRZ1UYKio 18 (6, 6, 6) 2. Henry & Cheryl – waltz "Let It Be Me" -- Ray LaMontagne http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AxgOhgf_Ac 26 (8, 9, 9) 3. Sean & Emma – cha-cha-cha "A Little Less Conversation"—Elvis Presley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkCWVNaX6-k 21 (7, 7, 7) 4. Liam & Peta – waltz "Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop" – Landon Pigg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyTwC3CbcxU 23 (8, 7, 8) 5. Garou & Tyne – cha-cha-cha "You're the First, the Last, My Everything"—Barry White http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zfxZRBm3EY 19 (6, 7, 6) 6. Jim & Sharna – waltz "You Raise Me Up" — Josh Groban http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oni0tO_HN30 25 (8, 9, 8) 7. Tom & Kym – cha-cha-cha "Fool in Love"—Tina Turner http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ky_Y1v94rM 16 (5, 6, 5) 8. Pierce & Lindsay – waltz "Romeo and Juliet" — Nino Rota http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4yGEclkGbw 25 (8, 8, 9) 9. Sam & Chelsie – cha-cha-cha "Bang Bang"—David Sanborn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwiQ1MtGrFA 21 (7, 7, 7) Następnie panie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólne, nieoceniane contemporary. "Possibly Maybe" (Instrumental)—Björk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngJzAL0Qp9A Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Henry & Cheryl – 26 Pierce & Lindsay – 25 Jim & Sharna – 25 Liam & Peta – 23 Sean & Emma –21 Sam & Chelsie – 21 Garou & Tyne – 19 Theo & Karina – 18 Tom & Kym – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny. Informuję również, że od tego sezonu pojawi się seria występów zwyciężczyni 2 sezonu DWTS Britney Spears, która będzie pojawiać się co jakiś czas, oto pierwszy z nich: Britney Spears – „Toxic” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdSx9nK3UhA Week Two Witam w drugim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć rumbę lub quickstepa. Panowie zaś zatańczą wspólny, nieoceniany jazz. Zaczynamy! 1. Nelly & Derek - rumba "You're All I Need to Get By"—Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dza91W2DLWE 27 (9, 9, 9) 2. Miley & Tony – quickstep "Valerie"—Amy Winehouse http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_EADBnXjXc 26 (9, 8, 9) 3. Jennifer & Valentin – rumba "I Can't Make You Love Me"—Bonnie Raitt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMU6J-MWT8E 23 (7, 8, 8) 4. Courtney & Sasha – quickstep "Close to Me"—The Cure http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArUKwUHzH-Q 21 (7, 6, 8) 5. Norisha & Mark – rumba "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine"—Lou Rawls http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCW1i5HQ0o0 16 (5, 6, 5) 6. Emily & Tristan – quickstep "Lover, Come Back to Me"—Barbra Streisand http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNNOejnnJmw 26 (9, 8, 9) 7. Demi & Gleb – rumba "You Give Me Something"—James Morrison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfCgermqdFA 17 (6, 6, 5) 8. Lyndsy & Maksim – quickstep "Blue Skies"—Della Reese http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K5bSBfFuLg 23 (8, 7, 8) 9. Emilie & Louis – rumba "Mercy Mercy Me"—Marvin Gaye http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMuWmU1iNJo 19 (7, 6, 6) Następnie panowie wraz z partnerkami zatańczyli wspólny, nieoceniany jazz. "Somebody That I Used to Know"—Gotye feat. Kimbra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jW59m6Nsxs Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Nelly & Derek – 27 Miley & Tony – 26 Emily & Tristan – 26 Jennifer & Valentin – 23 Lyndsy & Maksim – 23 Courtney & Sasha – 21 Emilie & Louis – 19 Demi & Gleb – 17 Norisha & Mark – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Lady Antebellum "Compass" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvIFFonBiuY Week Three Witam w trzecim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie będą tańczyć jive’a lub tango. Panie zaś zatańczą wspólny, nieoceniany jazz. Zaczynamy! 1. Theo & Karina - tango "El Choclo"—Lalo Schifrin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09pDXuSkft0 26 (8, 9, 9) 2. Liam & Peta – jive "Call Me the Breeze"—Lynyrd Skynyrd http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TpfK-4gS08 21 (7, 7, 7) 3. Henry & Cheryl – jive "The Girl Can't Help It"—Little Richard http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTxZqAmaVeA 16 (6, 5, 5) 4. Garou & Tyne – tango "Rio"—Duran Duran http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x1NRqgcsYs 27 (9, 9, 9) 5. Jim & Sharna – jive "Shake It"—Metro Station http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpzIJEIljQA 28 (9, 10, 9) 6. Sam & Chelsie – tango "Bohemian Like You"—The Dandy Warhols http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovUGFmF0MF4 23 (7, 8, 8) 7. Sean & Emma – tango "The Big Date"—Marc Shaiman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZEZXnpSZjY 22 (8, 7, 7) 8. Pierce & Lindsay - jive "What I Like About You"—Lillix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPErGQIDuZQ 20 (6,7,7) Następnie panie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólny, nieoceniany jazz. "Badder Badder Schwing"—Freddy Fresh feat. Fatboy Slim http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1T5m7AagJX8 Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Jim & Sharna – 28 Garou & Tyne – 27 Theo & Karina – 26 Sam & Chelsie – 23 Sean & Emma – 22 Liam & Peta – 21 Pierce & Lindsay - 20 Henry & Cheryl – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears “Overprotected” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO21yyiuQTg Week Four Witam w czwartym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć paso doble lub foxtrota. Panowie zaś zatańczą wspólny, nieoceniany hip-hop. Zaczynamy! 1. Nelly & Derek - foxtrot "Bubbly"—Colbie Caillat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FjRyV-Mqh4 15 (5, 5, 5) 2. Courtney & Sasha – paso doble "Malagueña"—The Brian Setzer Orchestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvlfJOEgkhs 24 (8, 8, 8) 3. Miley & Tony – paso doble "Granada"—Agustín Lara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl52wAW37pU 20 (6, 7, 7) 4. Emily & Tristan – paso doble "Poker Face"—Lady Gaga http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5G7z2KkzC0 25 (8, 8, 9) 5. Demi & Gleb – foxtrot "Feeling Good"—Nina Simone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR1bWhdoIXM 24 (8, 8, 8) 6. Emilie & Louis – foxtrot "The More I See You"—Michael Bublé http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-ADcY4k4IM 27 (9, 9, 9) 7. Jennifer & Valentin – foxtrot "Stray Cat Strut"—Stray Cats http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYiwxM_RVEI 14 (5, 4, 5) 8. Lyndsy & Maksim – paso doble "Habanera"—Charlotte Church http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvGb-SPC7kA 29 (10, 9, 10) Następnie panowie wraz z partnerkami zatańczyli wspólny, nieoceniany hip-hop. "Dance My Pain Away" (District 78 remix)—Wye Oak http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kcUaYuCxg4 Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Lyndsy & Maksim – 29 Emilie & Louis – 27 Emily & Tristan – 25 Courtney & Sasha – 24 Demi & Gleb – 24 Miley & Tony – 20 Nelly & Derek – 15 Jennifer & Valentin – 14 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Colbie Caillat "Hold on" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nef_lifxxA Week Five Witam w piątym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć mambo lub walca wiedeńskiego. Zaczynamy! 1. Miley & Tony - mambo "I Do the Jerk"—Ryan Shaw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwWm51LnQ2E 21 (7, 7, 7) 2. Liam & Peta – viennese waltz "We Are the Champions" – Queen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2NU98NZF8o 15 (5, 5, 5) 3. Pierce & Lindsay – mambo "Coconut Woman"—Harry Belafonte http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqrfDho4Ucg 16 (6, 5, 5) 4. Sean & Emma – viennese waltz "Cry Me Out" – Pixie Lott http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gQAEuwXPX4 23 (7, 8, 8) 5. Sam & Chelsie – mambo "Mambo Gozon"—Tito Puente http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeqyYvAF-rE 19 (6, 6, 7) 6. Lyndsy & Maksim – viennese waltz "Life After You" – Daughtry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEac4BOGKxM 16 (6, 5, 5) 7. Emilie & Louis – mambo "La Comay"—Sonora Carrulseles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UXKmbStv-c 21 (7, 7, 7) 8. Jennifer & Valentin – viennese waltz "These Arms of Mine" – Otis Redding http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqVrNK4uiB4 24 (8, 8, 8) 9. Nelly & Derek – mambo "Baby Got Back"—Sir Mix-a-Lot http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxYh0YR8hjQ 18 (6, 6, 6) 10. Courtney & Sasha – viennese waltz "Con te partirò" — Andrea Bocelli http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdx5nGphnAI 18 (6, 6, 6) 11. Garou & Tyne - mambo "El Cumbanchero"—Angel Melendez and the 911 Orchestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdPAVK39qYE 17 (6, 5, 6) 12. Jim & Sharna – viennese waltz "Waltz of the Flowers" — Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg1dMpu4v7M 21 (7, 7, 7) 13. Theo & Karina – mambo "Higher"—Gloria Estefan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cn4wkDUrqqU 18 (6, 6, 6) 14. Emily & Tristan – viennese waltz "Hedwig's Theme" — John Williams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCNHVMIYqiA 26 (9, 8, 9) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Emily & Tristan – 26 Jennifer & Valentin – 24 Sean & Emma – 23 Miley & Tony – 21 Emilie & Louis – 21 Jim & Sharna – 21 Sam & Chelsie – 19 Nelly & Derek – 18 Courtney & Sasha – 18 Theo & Karina – 18 Garou & Tyne - 17 Pierce & Lindsay – 16 Lyndsy & Maksim – 16 Liam & Peta – 15 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears “Boys” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWddCLmDI7k Week Six Witam w piątym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć sambę lub taniec nietowarzyski. Zaczynamy! 1. Jennifer & Valentin - samba "Take a Picture"—Filter http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83cV5aV8__A 18 (6, 6, 6) 2. Jim & Sharna - samba "Bananza (Belly Dancer)"—Akon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxM2MuDZB-k 18 (6, 6, 6) 3. Theo & Karina - contemporary "The Power of Love"—Celine Dion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BHoj8uFdr8 23 (8, 7, 8) 4. Pierce & Lindsay - jazz "Too Close"—Alex Clare http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcpYKBTALKY 15 (5, 5, 5) 5. Emily & Tristan - samba "I Can't Get Next To You"—The Temptations http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1OBBO8tOkM 20 (7, 6, 7) 6. Lyndsy & Maksim - samba "El Matador"—Los Fabulosos Cadillacs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdAS7EDuF6Y 27 (9, 9, 9) 7. Nelly & Derek - hip-hop "Please Mr. Postman" (District 78 remix)—The Marvelettes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocFCFs4a-n4 27 (9, 9, 9) 8. Emilie & Louis - contemporary "Eli, Eli" (A Walk to Caseara)—Sophie Milman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1hH5c4k51Q 24 (8, 8, 8) 9. Miley & Tony - lyrical jazz "No Nothing"—Curtis & Reinhard feat. Blaire http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2LsXnM5JOc 27 (9, 9, 9) 10. Sean & Emma - samba "Jump in the Line (Shake, Senora)"—Harry Belafonte http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsETCcyclGM 10 (4, 3, 3) 11. Garou & Tyne - dubstep "Cinema" (Skrillex remix)—Benny Benassi feat. Gary Go http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaIZ0mUJzr0 23 (8, 8, 7) 12. Sam & Chelsie - contemporary "Adagio for Strings"—Brno Philharmonic Orchestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wr8pKlsSttI 22 (8, 7, 7) 13. Courtney & Sasha - samba "Remedio P'al Corazon"—Alberto Plaza http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSEVtwGJEg8 25 (8, 8, 9) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Lyndsy & Maksim -27 Nelly & Derek -27 Miley & Tony -27 Courtney & Sasha -25 Emilie & Louis -24 Theo & Karina - 23 Garou & Tyne -23 Sam & Chelsie -22 Emily & Tristan -20 Jennifer & Valentin -18 Jim & Sharna -18 Pierce & Lindsay - 15 Sean & Emma -10 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Ylvis "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)"